In baby's products, strollers are mostly used products for taking baby to the outdoors. Further, in order to facilitate storage and carriage conventional strollers are usually designed as vertically and/or sidewayly collapsible strollers. Still, there are drawbacks in conventional collapsible strollers. For instance, while folding a conventional collapsible stroller the handle of the stroller is pushed backward and downward and the seat portion collapses to the wheels. However, this collapsing design is not quite ergonomics and causes inconvenience while folding the stroller. In addition, while the conventional collapsible stroller is in a folded state components of the stroller, especially the handle, are unable to compactly stacked together and thus still occupy a large space. Therefore, even in a folded state conventional, foldable strollers are inconvenient to carry for a user and they require a large space during storage and transportation.
Therefore, in the field of baby stroller there is a need for a stroller allows the user to fold the stroller with a comfort posture and a simple operation and occupies a minimum space in a folded state.